


Lycoris Radiata.

by Oiikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiikawa/pseuds/Oiikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Lycoris Radiata is associated with loss, longing, abandonment and lost memories in hanakotoba (花言葉), the language of flowers. It's believed that if you meet a person you'll never see again, these flowers will grow along your path."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycoris Radiata.

He opened the letter box before going to volleyball practice, finding a letter he didn't expect to see. He blinked a few times, a bit shocked. As the anger and the sadness swept over him, he could feel the paper scrunch between his hands.

" _Hey Oikawa._

 _It's been a long time. I'm sorry I didn't give news to you but you know.. Volleyball is monopolizing my life. I hope you're okay, and your team is good. I heard that you're the captain again. Well done Trashykawa, I'm glad people can still count on you. I'm sure they trust you a lot and you're still a good setter. I'm still an ace, and my team is a good one. Maybe one day we will face each other in a official match, who knows, but it would be weird, wouldn't it? W_ _e've known each other since childhood and played volleyball for as long as I can remember._

_How long has it been since we last talked?  4 years? Maybe 5? I'm really, really sorry. But it's not like you waited for it right? I mean.. The day I left for Manhattan wasn't really a good day and I think I'm more sorry for that, than for not giving news. I remember that pained expression of yours, and those tears. I shouldn't have left the way I did, and I know that. I did it because I loved you. I truly did. Even if you don't believe me now, I swear I did. Sometimes it's hard to remember your face, you know.. But I can clearly see your smile in my head when I'm closing my eyes. I thought we would spend the rest of our life together, but I guess things don't always work the way we want them to._

_Say Oikawa, do you remember the day we went to the cinema after the volley practice? The day I asked you out. Yeah, for our first date. The last thing you said when I escorted you back to your house, was: "Hey Iwa-chan, do you think we will be in the same team forever?" I laughed. I thought you weren't asking that seriously, because I know you're stupid and saying such embarrassing things so lightly. But I reflected on this the whole night after that. Of course we wouldn't. Because I received a recommendation letter for the volleyball club of Manhattan, and it included leaving you. I regret I didn't tell you sooner. I couldn't bring myself to say it, because of the pain. But I was stupid, I just delayed it. You would suffer anyway.. And I think you hated me for this. I just wanted to.. To enjoy my days left with you. Without thinking about hurtful things.. I was wrong. I know I'm saying it a lot, but I'm sorry. Really sorry._

_Oikawa. There is something I need to tell you._

_I'm married now. It's crazy isn't it? Her name is Akane. It's not usual to find Japanese people in Manhattan you know. What a coincidence. I'm sure you would like her. We're together it's been 4 years, and we had a child. They are my source of happiness, and the reason my life is amazing here. Akane, she.. She reminds me of you. Her smile is as bright as yours, her brown eyes look like yours. I'm telling you this because I'm sure you're not angry anymore, and you would like to know how I'm doing now. And honestly, I spent a lot of time thinking about the thing I didn't say that day.. And the things I should have said. So, that's it. I don't want you to think I left because I didn't want to spend my life with you. I did it because it was a chance I couldn't let go. Playing volleyball as a professional is my dream since I'm child, and you know that, yeah? So please, keep in head that I was sincere the whole time. Since the day I met you to the very last moment._

_You were my first love. And I will never forget you._

_Good bye, Oikawa."_

He let his arms fall on his sides, trying to calm himself. But in vain, he felt tears falling down his cheeks, smiling a bit. 

"Saying those things after all this time.. You're so mean, Iwa-chan..~"


End file.
